


Physics of Falling in Love

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, logan is hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Logan is a high school history teacher when he falls in love with another teacher at the school....
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Physics of Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> fun facts about this fic:  
> Virgil was originally going to be a deaf asl teacher  
> he was also going to be cis  
> logan was going to be trans ftm  
> but then it didn't come out that way XD
> 
> enjoy!

Logan appreciates order. As a teacher at a high school, it’s something that’s needed to keep the students in line as he lectures through PowerPoints and creates class assignments like the day when he and Roman built a fully functioning mining stream for their combined classes of geology and history.

So when he walks into the staff break room to see that Roman is sullenly sitting next to a new teacher, he is confused.

“Logan!” Roman instantly perks up as Logan wanders over, wary of the new teacher, who is currently ignoring him as he looks down at his phone.

“Roman, what the hell is going on?”

“This dude! Won’t give me his name!” Roman waves his hands at the newest addition, who doesn’t look up, even when Roman snaps a finger in front of his face.

Logan spares another glance before sighing and pulling off his glasses. “Excuse me Mx.?”

The teacher looked up finally and Logan froze because, _holy hell_...

They were incredibly attractive.

Logan’s sentence died in his throat as the teacher stared at him, seemingly waiting for Logan to continue what he was about to say. 

“umm.. I’m Logan. I teach AP World History and AP US History.” Logan extends a hand and the teacher shakes it.

“Mx. Tempesta. I’m going to teach math I think. That or physics, they haven’t told me yet.” 

“Very formal.” Roman grumbles as he stands. “I’m Roman, I teach Geology. Sorry I called you a dude.” He shot a look at Logan that meant _we’ll talk later_ and then he’s gone, singing some obscure showtune as Logan takes the seat next to Mx. Tempesta.

They’ve certainly become less tense in the short amount of time that Roman’s been gone and they turn to Logan with a cocky half smile.

“Now that Princey’s gone, My name’s Virgil.”

Logan blinks a couple times, and he nods as his heart rate speeds up. “That’s a very nice name.”

“Thanks. So, do you have any tips for here? Which teachers to avoid, who do I need to talk to, what student is most likely to sneak a full sized pizza into class?”

“Make friends with Patton- he’s the secretary and it’s honestly a lifesaver if you have him on your side. We all avoid Janus... he’s the librarian but he’s chill. If you’re going to be in the science hall I should probably warn you about Roman’s brother..” Logan trails off as the door to the lounge swings open and Remus walks in, his face covered in black soot as he walks and throws a moonpie into the microwave.

“Hey fuckers!”

“Remus.” Logan says evenly as the microwave beeps and the chaotic teacher pulls it out.

“who’s the new guy?”

“Not a guy.” Virgil calls back as they tilt their chin at Remus as a slight challenge. Remus laughs and points.

“Had me in the first half, m’theydy. See you two around!” with that, he pops open the moonpie and leaves, undoubtedly to go torture Roman during his lunch break.

“He’s...” Virgil shakes their head. “Eccentric.”

Logan can’t help but agree.

...

Virgil ends up teaching physics. Logan walks by their class one day to see that Virgil’s standing on the desk in the front of the room while the students around them help secure a bowling ball to some sort of pendulum thing, all of them chattering excitedly.

Another time when Logan’s grading over three hundred DBQ’s, Virgil comes in to keep him company, laying on the floor and messing with a rubix cube as Logan reads out the stupidest lines that students write in panic.

It’s quiet moments like these when he realizes that he maybe, kinda sort of fell in love with Virgil Tempesta.

It’s during a staff meeting that really seals the whole thing together though. Logan was sitting next to Roman when a perkyly annoying English teacher walked up to him.

“Excuse me. Excuse me! Yes, you. You’re sitting in my seat.” She smiled, all pointed teeth and Logan shot a slightly confused glance at Roman, who shrugged.

“I’m confused?”

“What is there to be confused about? I always sit next to Roman.”

“What are you, five?” Virgil asks as they slide into the seat next to Logan, glaring up at the teacher. “I’d think that we were all full grown adults, but now I’m not so sure.”

The teacher huffs and crosses her arms. “What do you have to do with this Mr. Tempesta.”

“It’s Mx. to you. And Logan’s just sitting here, but I guess we can move if you really want to sit next to the dude who’s dating the librarian.”

Roman gasps. “Am not!”

Virgil tosses a wicked grin over Logan. “I saw what I saw.”

By now, the poor teacher is so lost that instead of trying to continue the argument, she slinks off. Logan glances at Roman.

“So, you and Janus?”

Roman’s cherry red blush is enough confirmation for him.

...

About a month later the school is closed for a week due to a... _ahem_.. science experiment that showed that apparently there was a high amount of meth in a certain band teacher’s room.

It’s not enough time to set up an online learning alternative and so everyone is grateful for the long needed break as the school is searched and decontaminated. 

Logan finds himself at Roman’s apartment with Patton and Janus, all of them playing video games while gossiping about their coworkers.

“Where’s Remus?” Patton ends up asking at one point, it’s odd not to see both of the brothers together after work ends, even though both claim to hate the other sibling.

“He made bottle rockets with Virgil, they’ll be around in about an hour.” Roman checks his phone before going back to the game.

When Virgil and Remus come stomping in a few hours later, covered in dirt, Logan tries not to stare and fails.

Virgil comes and flops next to him on the couch once they’ve changed, looking absolutely amazing in one of Roman’s dresses that they borrowed while their dirt covered clothing was getting washed.

“Heyo.” Virgil mutters as Logan looks away, blushing.

“Hi.”

“wanna go out on a date tomorrow?”

Logan nearly dies at how casual the question is. “what?”

Virgil looks at him and wrinkles their brow. “Did I read our friendship wrong, I’m sorry.”

“No, a date sounds great.”

Logan ignores the knowing look that Roman shoots from the other side of the room.

Bastard probably gave Virgil the dress on purpose to fluster him. 

...

“Y’know, my legal records still say that I’m female. We could get married and bypass all the homophobic laws that won’t let an agender person marry a guy.” Virgil looks up from the quiz that they’re grading and Logan sighs.

“You haven’t had them changed?”

“I can barely pay off my college debt. And besides, I got top surgery ages ago and so it doesn’t really matter.”

Logan finishes the quiz that he was grading and flips to the next one. “I don’t see why not then. But I would like to propose to you properly.”

Virgil grins. “After dating you for almost two years, I guess I can see why.”

“Hmm.” Logan agrees and when he looks up again, Virgil is standing, one hand out for Logan to take.

“Dance with me?”

“This is an empty classroom and there’s no music..” Logan trails off as Virgil fumbles with some earphones.

“Better?”

“Of course.”

And together they dance in an empty classroom, the promise of the future hovering between them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments?


End file.
